


The Legacy of Joy

by 13Monkton



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 16:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10768170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13Monkton/pseuds/13Monkton
Summary: Wits on Tap 2017Inspired by "Happiness," Chapter 3, by unreconstructedfangirl





	The Legacy of Joy

testing the boundaries of skin  
the limits of strength  
the edges of endurance  
the forbearance of the heart

remembering the paradox of the past  
the motionless reserve  
the deliberate dance of movement  
the chronometer of love

considering the impermanence of form  
the evanescence of endurance  
the luxury of passion  
the permanence of union

living the reality of mortality  
the desolation of being  
the endurance of hope  
the legacy of joy


End file.
